The present invention relates to offshoring of applications. More specifically, the present invention relates to offshore testing of software applications.
A portfolio of software applications of an enterprise includes one or more software applications that support one or more functions of the enterprise. In an effort to improve business value from their software applications, enterprises often source new services from offshore vendors. While examining new services such as offshore testing of software applications, enterprises typically focus on evaluation of the technical expertise of the offshore vendors and the maturity of processes required for testing. Often, during examination, specific testing requirements for different software applications in the software application portfolio may not be taken into consideration. Such an examination process is suited for the evaluation of offshore vendors which are involved in providing testing services for the software applications from a development stage of the software applications.
However, if the offshore vendors have not been involved in providing testing services from an early stage of development of the software applications, the testing requirements of such individual software applications in the portfolio also need to be considered. In such a scenario, it is important to assess the readiness of the offshore vendors for offshore testing of individual applications in the software application portfolio. Therefore, enterprises need to define an analysis framework for identifying software applications suitable for offshore testing. There is also a need to prepare a transition plan in order to transition the identified software applications over multiple phases to the offshore vendors for testing.
In light of the discussion above, there is a need for a method and system for defining a structured approach to analyze the software application portfolio of an enterprise in order to identify one or more software applications for offshore testing. Further, there is a need to prepare a transition plan to transition offshore testing of the identified one or more software applications.